Message in a Coin
by ForeverLovingToRead
Summary: Ginny is angry that while the rest of her family is off fighting the war in the outside world, she was sent back to school. Neville has a plan to fight the Carrows that have taken over his school, now he just needs to convince Ginny to help him.


The Gryffindor Common Room wasn't a safe place anymore, with Death Eater as teachers there might as well not even be a password. The library is hopeless too, as much as the strict librarian wishes she could keep everyone under control the Slytherins had free reign and any attempts to try and calm them could result in major repercussions. So it was no surprise when just a few weeks into the new term Neville and Ginny had found that the safest place for them was in the Room of Requirement. They often showed up for the mandatory meals but slipped away from the crowd to head here, then returning to their dorms just in time to ensure that they weren't caught out after hours.

Tonight was a special night, not for necessarily a good reason, but because for once there was news from the outside world about Harry. It was rare for them to receive news of what was happening, mostly because even if there was news, it was near impossible to communicate safely. But today the Daily Prophet used the story to make Harry once again look like the bad guy. Apparently he had broken into the Ministry of Magic to help other criminals like him. He wanted to prevent the justice being brought upon the muggle-borns who had stolen the magic that rightly belongs to purebloods.

Ginny and Neville spent an hour and a half trying to come up with theories as to why Harry was actually in the Ministry. But all they could really do was celebrate that he, along with Hermione and Ron, had escaped.

After talking for such a long time, Ginny grew quiet, lost in thought. Neville let her think for a little, but he always feared that when she got to thinking so deeply she would reach a point where she would be unable to pull herself out of her own head.

"I can tell that you miss him." Neville said, for lack of anything else to say. "I mean hell, we all felt safer with him around and there isn't really anything for us to smile about these days . . . but you're in your own world of self pity. I has to stop."

"You don't get it. I don't care about what happens to me, I never have. I have been protected and shielded since I was born, I guess that's what happens when you're the first born girl in generations. I want to help fight, I shouldn't be here, who gives a damn about an education when all you learn is torture methods and pureblood lineage. Where anyone who dare to speak out is beaten and punished. How am I supposed to believe that I am safer here than I am home, or even on the run with them?" She hated that no one that she could handle herself. She hated the lack of trust and faith. Then again, it must be hard to trust a girl when she was fooled by a stupid little diary.

"Maybe there is a reason that we were sent here. I mean no one knew what this year had in store for us, but now we have an opportunity." An idea had been forming in Neville's head ever since he had seen what they were up against this year. "You're not the only one who was never seen as brave or dependable. If it wasn't for Harry and Ron, I probably would still be the same scared little boy who searched the school for a toad and hid in groups of students to avoid the mean potions teacher." Neville had decided that while his heroes were trying to protect the world and end the war, he decided that he was going to protect the place where he had learned to defend himself and others.

"What can we do? Those guys out there," She pointed towards the door, "They finished school, they we trained by You-Know-Who. We can't do anything."

Neville couldn't help the look of disgust and disappointment that consumed his face. "I can't believe you . . . what did we spend the year before last doing if not learning how to protect and defend ourselves? We went to the ministry and fought those trained death eaters and we won!"

"Oh don't fool yourself Neville," Ginny finally got up to face him, "We would have all been killed if the Order hadn't shown up."

"We were also outnumbered. Here there are only three of them." He wanted desperately for Ginny to realize that the could do this.

"Yes, and there are two of us."

"Wrong, Luna already said she would help, said she misses the D.A. and I reckon she isn't the only one." Ginny began to think about it, hard.

"You want to restart Dumbledore's Army?" She had never thought about it. For a moment she felt a pang in her heart. This idea reminded her too much of Harry. But then again, it was the perfect way for her to stay connected to him. She would continue his legacy. Quickly she ran through the names of everyone in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, she knew that there were enough people in the three houses that would want to fight. The younger kids would need protecting.

"We have the coins, I bet you anything that if we sent out a message talking about a meeting, people would come." He pulled out his D.A. coin that Hermione had made for all the members so that they could convey messages during Umbridge's reign of terror.

Ginny smiled, then reached into her own pocket, she pulled out her own coin. "I never go anywhere without it."

"What do you say Ginny? You always said how you wanted to fight in the war." She smiled but said nothing. Slowly she walked over to Neville and gave him a hug. Silently she stepped back, collected her bag and left the room.

After Ginny had left the room, Neville sat in an armchair and tried to figure out what he was going to do now that he hadn't convinced her to help him. He was about to head off to bed when he felt the piece of metal heat up as a new message appeared.

If you want to fight, R.R at 7 tomorrow

**Let me know what you think. I like the idea of doing one shots that fill in the gaps where the other characters are concerned. I also like the idea of it being Neville who decided that they needed to act and fight back.**

**Review Please,**

**The StoryWriter**


End file.
